Sines of a bored mind
by AlwaysInADream
Summary: You like crack pairings? This is a crack pairing, distilled to its purest essence of "they're together because the author wants them to be". You think I'm exaggerating.


Playing vidjagaems,  
as many as I do (lots),  
you get... ideas.

Some of them make sense.  
Some of them are kinda dumb.  
Some of them are both.

This is the third type.  
In this story, I pair Sho  
Minamimoto

with Ringo, a girl  
from Puyo Puyo 7.  
Yeah, Puyo Puyo.

All of this because  
they shout mathematical  
terms as battle cries.

It kinda makes sense.  
It is kinda really dumb.  
But I'm writing it.

So there.

edit: oh wow look at the editing fail. it am fixed.

* * *

Somewhere on an infinite featureless plane, nothing happened.

This continued for an infinite amount of time.

Eventually I got bored of that and opened two holes in the space-time continuum.

Out of the left hole fell an 18-year-old boy with sociopathic tendencies and an impossibly cool jet-black trenchcoat/hat ensemble. Out of the right hole fell a schoolgirl holding an apple. (and a bunch of living jellybeans, for some reason.)

Anyone who read the author's note can guess who they are, but I'll tell you anyway- the guy is Sho Minamimoto, former Game Master of Shibuya's Underground.

The girl is Ringo Andou, the main character of Puyo Puyo 7, if Puyo Puyo games can be said to have main characters.

"Oh, good," Ringo said, more than a hint of bitterness in her tone, "That last paragraph was edited so much that this next bit isn't going to make any sense."

"Had to get stuck with a 000 author, didn't we?" Sho laughed. "A half-added radian, who insists on writing a piecewise story rather than finishing the job."

Ringo shrugged. "So, this author thinks we'd make a good couple. The reason? We both shout mathematical terms as battle cries." Ringo rolled her eyes.

"Is that so?" Sho smirked. "Well, I've got to see that with my own two _i_'s."

Ringo sighed. "Everyone wants to pop rainbow jellies. Let's!"

"Play Puyo!" Yes, Sho finished the sentence, despite knowing nothing about its context.

More Puyo started falling out of the sky. Completely ignoring the point of Puyo, Sho summoned some Taboo Noise. The Noise charged at Ringo, but found their progress blocked by Puyo landing on them like bricks. Ringo, for her part, tried to build a chain of Puyo-popping, but found her own effort thwarted as the Noise ate vital Puyo in the structure.

"Sine!"

"Cosine!"

"Tangent!"

"Zetta slow!"

"Integral!"

"Infinity!"

"Permutation!"

Sho grinned. "You're good, but we're at a standstill."

"Not quite." Ringo smirked and dropped a Puyo pair on one of Sho's Noise. "I... can do this! Transform!" Suddenly, instead of a schoolgirl, Ringo was a respectable adult. (Still holding an apple for some reason.) And the Puyo that fell out of the sky had also grown much larger.

"Heh. This is a new variable. Ow!" He caught the grey Puyo that had fallen on him. "What the function? Those only fall when she pops them in sequence... Now I see." He glanced at Ringo, who was completely focused on popping the extra-large Puyo. His Noise were completely unable to get through the meteoric rain of blobs.

"She can't bring that to infinity, can she?" His question was answered as she reverted to her normal self.

"Ha. I have the advantage. Just give up."

"You think you're the sole member of the transformation set? Probability 0.000!" He released a generic transformation shout as he absorbed his Noise and changed into a large Noise wolf. More nuisance Puyo fell on him from Ringo's transformation, but he just kicked them out of the way. He had just reached Ringo and was about to attack, when...

"Wait!"

He stopped. "Heh. Right." He reverted to his original form. "So. We've measured our powers. What say we pull an inverse matrix on this C17H21NO4 author?"

"That's chemistry. I thought you were a math geek."

"Details."

She shrugged. "What's the alternative? Sitting around a featureless void forever? No thanks. Let's make this crazy chick wish she'd never messed with us."

Yikes.

-story ended for my own protection-


End file.
